


Cabin Fever

by doctorwhipped



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boss/Employee Relationship, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Open Heart: Second Year, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhipped/pseuds/doctorwhipped
Summary: Tiffany and Ethan get creative while stuck on the job at Dagger Mountain.____Hope you'll enjoy this rather plotless smut written just for fun after being robbed of a certain scene in Chapter 14, Book 2.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Cabin Fever

„We're officially out of alcohol.” A discontented sigh escaped Ethan's mouth as soon as he downed his drink. The glass joined two empty mini bottles of scotch silently judging him from the table. Tiffany, nestled comfortably against Ethan's chest, grinned to herself. 

„You mean you're not satisfied with those two sips you had?” She quipped, finishing her whiskey. 

The older doctor smirked in response. „I would't mind the third one.”

„The bar downstairs might still be open.” She tilted her chin up only to find his stare already fixed on her, flecks of green twinkling in the ocean of his eyes. 

„Or...We can find some other way to warm ourselves up.” His penetrating gaze pierced straight through her with recharged intensity. Their faces merely inches apart, illuminated by the warm lighting. „Stay with me tonight, Tiffany.”

Of course there was a hidden agenda behind the invitation to his penthouse suite. They wouldn't admit the truth out loud, but both of them knew they would end up together that night – just like the night before, and every other since Tiffany had been released from the hospital. Why would they separate while stuck on the job in a luxorious ski resort during a blizzard? It was the perfect getaway. Only fools would waste such an opportunity – and their fool days were over. 

Tiffany's brow arched, the corners of her lips curled in a surprised smile. „With June across the hall?”

„Don't you like the challenge?” His hot whiskey breath warmed her ear, causing her heart to pace in excitement. Oh, she loved a challenge – both of them did. They were accustomed to challenging each other, but this time it was all about teamwork. The odds were high, Ethan's competitive nature blended perfectly well with Tiffany's extraordinary stamina. 

„I'm all ears.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, unaware of the profound influence her electrifying gaze wielded over him.

„Well, I want to make the most of our night at Dagger Mountain. I intend to make you feel so damn good you'll forget where we are.” The words were punctuated by confident flicks of his tongue across her earlobe, with successful intent to trigger goosebumps all over her skin.

„You're such a smooth talker, Ethan.” She closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a hesitant kiss. Ethan kissed her back with absolutely no shame, erasing the initial reservation. 

„Have I ever failed to keep the promise I made to you?” The attending posed a question when they gasped for air. 

„Mhm.” She mumbled, nuzzling his jaw. „Does the time when you said you won't cross boundaries with me again ring any bell?”

His dulcet laughter filled the room, a tint of red blushed his cheeks. „Touché. Do you keep a hard drive for storing my every utterance?”

Giggling softly, she ran a finger across Ethan's chest. „No, I have everything sorted alphabetically in my brain.”

„Your everything will turn upside down after I'm done with you.” The determined tone of his voice and hunger evident in his sapphires proved just how serious he was about his plans.

„I count on that. We have plenty of time. The forecast said the storm would last at least six hours. Let's try to use every single one of them...”

Ethan was sure he'd seen every shade of the very wide range of her smiles, but the smug grin painted on her lips was something else entirely. He looked at her transfixed, unable to act on his sinful thoughts. She was more than able, though. 

Tiffany got up, walking slowly towards the luxurious king-size bed, her hips swaying to the enchanting melody only her mind knew. With a graceful twirl, she fell on the sheets, inviting Ethan with her index finger and bedroom eyes. Just a second later, he was towering over her, waiting for the next move. 

A teasing spectacle was about to unwind – Tiffany began undressing herself, her every motion frustratingly slow. She kicked her shoes off, while her fingers folded her dress up to peel off the tights, spreading her legs slightly with feet pressed against Ethan's chest. His strong hands, ludicrously eager to touch her, moved the sheer material down delicately, letting it fall on the floor. His lips instantly glued to the bare skin of her ankle, peppering tender kisses up her leg without breaking the eye contact. 

For once there was no rush, no sense of impending doom. They were together because they could. The ominous aura surrounding their every encounter vanished. Freed of the guilt, they finally accepted the truth that filled their hearts the moment they met – they had to be together.

She finally divested herself of her pink woolen dress, noticing the newfound hunger in Ethan's gaze scanning her barely clothed silhouette. The smirk crossing her face matched his as she pulled down the straps of her bra, letting her breasts jump out of the cups. His pants suddenly became ubearably tight. All right, there was a certain rush required...

In a massive surge of desire, he hastily got rid of the problematic fabrics, flinging both his underwear and pants off. Tiffany's smile broadened at the bold initiative; she joined him with the last piece of her clothing – flimsy lace panties flew across the room, landing far away from the overexcited couple.

„I'll probably regret that later.” Tiffany chuckled as she kept her beady eye on Ethan's fingers swiftly unbottoning his shirt. 

„Later being the key word.” The material slid off his shoulders with the last button, leaving them both in the raw.

Every time he saw her naked felt like the first time, even though he'd known every inch of her body by heart – touched it, licked it, kissed it, sucked it, memorized it. Nevertheless, he couldn't get enough. His jaw dropped every single time his eyes roamed over her mesmeric curves.

So he just stood there, like the fool he was for Tiffany Addams, examining her with his ocean-wild blues as if he was comparing her with a fantasy, holding his urge on a leash. She stared back at him, her emeralds alight with similar fascination and tenderness – now slightly overshadowed by something more primal. 

In the blink of an eye they were all over each other, rolling around the bed with lips melted in a fervent kiss and curious fingers uncovering one another's mysteries. The blizzard raging outside seemed a distant world away, as the heat between them magnified with every shared breath. 

Ethan's greedy lips quickly followed down Tiffany's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along the way. The sweet distinctive trace of vanilla on her blazing skin befeddled all his senses, but he didn't allow that weakness to hinder his primary mission. 

„Ethan...” A sharp moan escaped her mouth at the sensation of his tongue closing around her hardened nipple and beard scratching the sensitive skin. His hand took care of the other breast, cupping it firmly. 

The journey soon continued; his hands and lips slowly headed towards her core, driving her absolutely insane with even the tiniest movement. He was stunned by how responsive she was to his touch, how her body reacted just the way he wanted. 

He didn't even have to send a proper request – she opened herself willingly, spreading her legs wide. But Ethan just smirked roguishly in response, shaking his head. 

„I have another idea.” He kissed her inner thigh and fell on his back, leaving her flabbergasted and gawping at his arousal sticking out for special attention. „Come here.”

Tiffany did as she was told, slithering across the bed to straddle Ethan. He bit his lip in silent frustration when her soaked folds wet his member, gliding up his length. The hiss he let out disappeared into her mouth when she threw herself at him with a passionate, all-consuming kiss. His hands grabbed her hips possessively, forcing her to move forward.

„Closer.” He muttered, kissing her jaw. 

She wouldn't get it at first, but that sly smile dancing on his face quickly reminded her how good of a player Ethan Ramsey was. And always such a giver. 

She kissed the tip of his nose and rose up, moving her hips all the way up, until she settled directly above his mouth. 

„Is that close enough for you?” Her voice nothing but a whisper, dripping with anticipation. 

„Conveniently close.” Ethan didn't offer Tiffany a chance to answer – he lowered her hips, guiding her entrance straight onto his mouth. She teetered at the contact, hands reaching blindly for the bed frame, while Ethan's firm grip on her body kept her in place. 

He gave her no chance to recover – his tongue began teasing her clit, every flick delibarate and exhilarating, setting her body on fire. Her hips rolled to the rhythm of his skillful ministrations, begging for more friction. 

The bed frame served its purpose perfectly; Tiffany's knuckles turned white from the pressure of gripping for steadiness. She sunk her teeth into her arm, muffling the moans escaping her mouth. But how could she stay silent when he sucked her so good? She was about to let the whole Dagger Mountain know she was riding Ethan Ramsey's face. 

His mouth and fingers doubled the effort, driving Tiffany higher and higher. As pleasure ripped through her, she felt how exposed she was without his steadying arms wrapped around her, how desperately her body called for the caress of his hands. She instinctively reached for her breasts, squeezing them as hard as she could, floating through the orgasm with frenzied moans spilling out her lips.

Ethan took in every nuance of her – the way her body flexed on him, eyes half shut by the ecstatic feeling, her breasts aquiver, beads of sweat rolling down her skin and that sweet, sweet taste. She was spectacular and he was determined to keep her on the high wave. 

Much to Tiffany's surprise, Ethan continued lashing at her clit after she fell apart. The overwhelming heat kept on spurring her on, making her knees quiver. 

„Ethaaaaaaaaaaaaan!” She yelped, not sure if it was a cry of relish or call for help. It didn't stop him, though. His tongue swept her folds relentlessly while his thumb rubbed her oversensitive clit. 

But she had to get his attention. „Ethan, wait!”

He stopped, utterly concerned, holding her shaking thighs. Before he managed to ask what was wrong, she spoke up again, her velvet voice faltering as she beamed with satisfaction.

„I have an idea.”

He loosened up the grip on her and watched with piqued interest as she spun around just to nestle on top of him, with her cute little bum landing right in front of his face. She sent him a sultry look over her shoulder, took his cock in her tiny hands and gave him a few powerful strokes.

„Tiffany, you don't have to...”

The sentence was cut in the middle when her tongue twirled around his tip, pulling his length deep in her mouth. His hands landed on her ass, seeking for something to grip tight as Tiffany's excellent work sent a visceral thrill through his whole body. He couldn't see her, but he felt her struggle to take him all in. But she was no quitter – a paralyzing warmth took over his body just a moment later. His hips bucked slightly to meet her mouth, her head moving sluggishly up and down his throbbing cock. For a split second, she completely blew his mind. 

In an instant, Ethan gathered himself and gently brought her closer in one swift movement. His mouth dived into her folds again, eliciting a strangled moan as she squirmed on top of him.

When he slipped two fingers to join his tongue, Tiffany stopped dead in her tracks, falling forward, almost choking on his member hitting her throat. He could feel every muscle on her body tensing at the additional friction. She hummed loudly with approval, quickly fixing the pace of her sucking as she writhed in ecstasy. 

She was determined to return the favor. He had to cum with her. Porn made it all look so easy and nonchalant, but it was truly arduous. How was she supposed to pay all her attention to the expert sucking, when she was already halfway to her second orgasm? 

As her body broke out in exhilarating shivers, she set her furious focus on his cock. Her head bobbed up and down, tongue and hand working his length up tirelessly in an unsteady, yet powerful rhythm. Her dedication was greeted with a few muffled moans and additional digit teasing her entrance as a reward. It wasn't a race, but feeling his tongue and fingers plunging deep into her, she finally realized Ethan obviously planned to completely demolish her. And she was slowly giving in. 

The air filled with obscene slippery sounds and quiet humming on both sides – the obvious proof of immense pleasure building up. Despite their ecstasy-fueled exhaustion, both Ethan and Tiffany kept the insane pace, their tongues and fingers working earnestly to bring one another over the edge, mouths too busy to scream each other's names. 

Maybe it was a race after all. Maybe the fervor of their movements matched their dedication to each other, in the hope of reaching the finish line together. 

Tiffany felt the release was close. She felt it deep inside her core, as Ethan's dynamic licking and rubbing paralyzed her with blissful shiver. She felt it in her mouth, as his cock pulsed to the rhythm of her sucking, spilling inside of her. In a flash, they both collapsed with absolute pleasure, unable to move for a long while, basking in the afterglow.

„You couldn't resist, could you?” She panted, her cheek glued to his inner thigh, breath way too unstable to allow a burst of laughter. 

„I have no idea what you’re talking about, Rookie.” His arms were suddenly all over her, turning her around so she would face him. 

Beaming smiles crystalized on their faces when their lips fused in a deep kiss. They never really looked at each other while kissing, but this time was different – they kissed slow, tasting themseves on their tongues, holding the adoring stare. 

„Hi.” 

„Hello.”

Tiffany curled up on Ethan's side, sighing with contentment. His arms twined around her, pulling her even closer; their bodies were all sticky and glistening with sweat, breaths finally slowing down. 

And he just lay there, spent and sweaty, looking all but ready for another round. The smuggest of smiles lit up his flushed face, a mixture of obvious pride and immense satisfaction evident in his features, 

„You don't look tired.” She noticed, tidying her disheveled onyx black hair. 

„I'm not. We still have more than five hours left.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site and I'm feeling a bit nervous. 
> 
> More works available on my tumblr: the-pale-goddess.tumblr.com


End file.
